Dos son compañia, tres son multitud
by Brigadier Cupcake
Summary: [TRADUCCIÓN] En el que Murasakibara observa cómo se desarrolla la relación de su amigo más cercano con su enemigo más cercano. Akamido.


**Nota de la traductora: La siguiente historia es propiedad de Canadino (fanfiction ID: 1414444) yo sólo me he limitado a traducirla. Tiene muchas más historias, todas de una maravillosa calidad así que, si manejan inglés entren a su perfil y lean sus otras historias. **

**Dos son compañía, tres son multitud.**

_Autor: Canadino_

_Traducción: Brigadier Cupcake._

**Disclaimer: Lo único que me pertenece es la idea y solo algunos de los comentarios ingeniosos. Soy dueña de muy poco así que, por favor, no lo robes. **

[=]

Murasakibara sabe que lo odia. Es claro como el día por la manera en que Midorima lo mira por sobre la cabeza de Akashi: esa expresión de desdén y exasperación que él piensa que el chico más alto del curso no puede ver porque le lleva media cabeza de altura. Pero Murasakibara puede verla, la manera en que Midorima estrecha los ojos y frunce la boca. También sabe por qué.

Murasakibara bosteza.

[=]

Que quede en el registro que Akashi fue su amigo primero. Es realmente una jugarreta cruel del destino: poner a uno de los chicos más bajos del curso en la misma clase que el más alto de todo el curso. Como si eso no fuera suficiente, Murasakibara encuentra que su asiento está justo delante del escritorio de Akashi. Entiende cuando el chico detrás de él frunce el ceño y se acerca para darle un toque en su hombro.

–¿Quieres cambiar de asientos? –pregunta Murasakibara, reventando un caramelo duro con sabor a soda en su boca justo cuando Akashi abre la boca para formular una petición sumamente formal.

Supone que acaba de salvar a Akashi de admitir tamaña debilidad porque Akashi solo inclina su cabeza agradecido y le da un "buenos días" cuando cambian de salón. Se encuentran de nuevo durante las pruebas de baloncesto, Akashi ojiabierto y reconociéndolo antes de estallar en carcajadas.

–Supongo que no debería haberme sorprendido –dice Akashi.

Murasakibara asiente, algo feliz consigo mismo por estar hablando tan amablemente con alguien. Para él siempre es difícil relacionarse con gente así como así: siempre está este momento incómodo en que sus nuevos amigos lo miran con sorpresa todas las veces antes de acostumbrarse a su altura. Akashi ni siquiera se estremece a pesar de que es tan pequeño. Murasakibara le admira eso. Le da a Akashi una de sus barras de cereal luego de que ambos hayan pasado las pruebas como un regalo de felicitación.

Así que, para ser sinceros, fuera de la cancha de baloncesto Akashi come su almuerzo con él y habla con él primero aunque no sea de nada especial, solo cosas pequeñas como fecha de tareas y pequeñas observaciones de parte de Murasakibara. Nota al otro chico de primer año con gafas tratando de intercambiar palabras con Akashi durante la práctica, nada especial: ve al chico decir algo, Akashi responderle de manera displicente y al chico perderse de allí. Murasakibara se intriga cuando regresa de hacerle un recado a un profesor durante el receso de almuerzo y se encuentra al chico sentado al lado de Akashi.

–Murasakibara –dice Akashi y Murasakibara ha escuchado los diferentes tonos de la voz de Akashi en clase y sabe que ha dicho su nombre con alivio–. Recordarás a nuestro compañero del equipo de baloncesto: Midorima–kun.

–Gusto en conocerte –dice Murasakibara, ofreciéndole su mano con granos de sal, con la que ha comido papas fritas solo unos segundos antes. Ve que Midorima frunce el ceño ligeramente ante eso, pero como Akashi está mirando acepta el apretón de manos. Murasakibara lo ve limpiarse sus manos contra su pantalón en cuanto Akashi se gira para tomar su _bento_.

Interesante.

–¿Odias a Midorima? –pregunta Murasakibara cuando cambian de clases después del almuerzo.

Midorima se quedó todo el periodo de almuerzo y sólo se fue al segundo campanazo de advertencia aunque su salón estaba un piso por debajo del de ellos. Akashi había señalado casualmente ese problema de tiempos, aunque la cara de Midorima no se había oscurecido, al contrario, parecía haberse iluminado y Murasakibara puede sentir el ridículo orgullo que sintió Midorima: _le importo. _

–¿Por qué preguntas? –responde Akashi, sosteniendo sus libros con la pose de un joven señor.

–Porque –dice Murasakibara, metiéndose rápidamente el último trozo de pan a la boca y limpiando las boronas de sus labios antes de que lleguen al siguiente salón– lo estuviste mirando durante el almuerzo como si fuera un bicho.

Akashi ríe.

–¿Acaso sabías, Murasakibara, que encuentro muy interesantes a los bichos? –el salón está medio lleno cuando entran–. Hablando seriamente, supongo que Midorima es un poco más entusiasta de los que estoy acostumbrado. Aun así es un chico muy serio y estudioso así que supongo que tengo que darle algún crédito, ¿no te parece?

–Me da igual –dice honestamente Murasakibara. Akashi se vuelve a reír.

[=]

Murasakibara le hace a Midorima un pequeño gesto con la mano en la siguiente práctica de baloncesto. Midorima se lo devuelve con un asentimiento sin energía de su cabeza. Murasakibara supone que eso es todo lo obtendrá de él en este momento. No está muy interesado en volverse amigo de Midorima, para ser honestos. No cree en gastar energía para que otros gusten de él cuando no es lo suficientemente valioso. No desea fastidiar a Midorima cuando camina hasta Akashi y habla con él pero siente los ojos de Midorima perforar en la parte de atrás de su cuello.

–Hemos tomado una decisión sobre el vice-capitán de la titular –dice el entrenador Sanada con Nijimura a su lado–. Había muchos candidatos capacitados pero, al final, ambos hemos escogido a Akashi Seijuuro para que ayude a dirigir a este equipo a la victoria.

Akashi no es alguien que muestre sus emociones claramente en su cara pero Murasakibara ve por un fragmento de segundo la manera en que los ojos del chico se iluminan y la manera en que Akashi muerde su labio para evitar soltar una sonrisa. Akashi no le ha dicho mucho pero Murasakibara ha escuchado lo suficiente para saber que esto significa mucho. Esta es una victoria para Akashi solo, no algo por lo que su padre -un hombre aterrador y roba-snacks que Murasakibara ha creado en su mente- pueda tomar crédito. Mientras el equipo aplaude, Murasakibara observa a Akashi combatir la urgencia de sonreír radiantemente y le da una palmada amistosa con su mano en el hombro para sugerirle que unas pocas sonrisas no harán daño.

–¡Felicidades! –espeta Midorima, apareciendo de alguna manera al lado de Akashi, para pasar torpemente un brazo alrededor de los hombros del chico, golpeando la mano de Murasakibara sin notado.

Murasakibara se masajea la mano y hace un mohín. Vaya imbécil cabeza hueca. Es una cosa muy incómoda de ver, siendo que Midorima no es muy conocido por ser particularmente afectivo o descarado. Akashi ya no se ve feliz como una lombriz y tiene una sonrisa amable -pero hueca- en la cara en lo que conversa casualmente con Midorima.

–Eso fue ciertamente agotador –dice Akashi en cuanto se dividen en grupos para practicar.

–Podría decirle que se vaya –sugiere Murasakibara–. Podría obligarlo.

–Déjalo. No vale la pena –Akashi se gira para encontrar a Midorima entre la multitud, fijándose en la manera en las orejas de Midorima están rosa fuerte aunque él esté mirando a otro lado–. Mi padre ha enfrentado a admiradores incluso más dedicados y no tendría sentido si yo no puedo hacer lo mismo aquí.

–¿Es lo mismo?

–¿Hmm?

–Los admiradores de tu padre y Midorima. ¿Piensas que son lo mismo?

–¿No lo crees? Es natural que los demás se congreguen alrededor de quienes son talentosos y exitosos –hace una pausa y coloca una mano sobre su boca, un pequeño gesto que para Murasakibara significa que Akashi está avergonzado– No quería implicar nada acerca de ti o creerme la gran cosa, por decirlo de alguna manera. Lo siento. A veces se me olvida que no debería decir cosas así.

–Está bien –asegura Murasakibara, alborotando el cabello de Akashi. Es un gesto que piensa que, si Akashi y él no fueran amigos, Akashi odiaría, pero supone que la amistad lo libra de todo malentendido. No está muy seguro de como consolar a alguien, así que supone que él y Akashi pueden sentirse incómodos juntos. Levanta la mirada para encontrar Midorima clavándole la mirada para luego mirar a otro sitio. Le da una palmadita en la cabeza una vez más a Akashi antes de escabullirse lejos para hacer los ejercicios.

[=]

–Te van a salir arrugas si me sigues frunciendo el ceño de esa manera –dice Murasakibara con la boca alrededor de una paleta de soda.

–¿Qué has dicho? –resopla Midorima, mirándolo de refilón y sin interés– Por favor no hables con la boca llena, Murasakibara. Nadie puede entenderte.

–Como quieras –se encoge de hombros Murasakibara.

[=]

Midorima es amigo del resto de los chicos de primer año de la titular, y siendo que Murasakibara está en buenos términos con ellos también, por extensión parece que Midorima es amigo de Murasakibara. Aun así, el término "amigo" es usado un poco inútilmente, piensa Murasakibara, algo cruelmente. Ciertamente piensa que le cae lo suficientemente bien a los demás de primer año (Kuroko siempre se desvía de su camino para saludarlo cada mañana y Aomine le da de sus golosinas cuando ya ha comido suficientes). Aun así, no puede decir mucho acerca de su relación con Midorima: se toleran es una expresión más adecuada.

–¿Querrías jugar una partida de _shogi_ conmigo? –pregunta Akashi.

–No soy muy bueno en eso –admite Murasakibara, pero le sigue la corriente a Akashi y es derrotado a base de bien en un tiempo vergonzosamente breve. Akashi le compra una lata de leche sabor fresa como agradecimiento y condolencia.

–Es una verdadera pena –suspira Akashi–. Pensar que en una escuela tan grande tengo que luchar para encontrar a alguien que me ofrezca un desafío en mi juego favorito.

En una ocasión, Murasakibara atrapa a Midorima espiando a un salón. Se yergue sobre él y ve a Akashi hablando con el profesor por la apertura de la puerta.

–No vas a gustarle a Akashi si haces cosas como esa –dice en voz alta Murasakibara, haciendo a Midorima saltar–. Acechándolo de esa manera.

–No lo estoy acechando, Murasakibara –se enfurruña Midorima, ajustándose sus gafas con nerviosismo–. Yo solamente lo estoy… esperando, es todo.

–¿En serio, Mido–chin?

Murasaki no considera realmente a Midorima un amigo cercano pero siendo que tienen un amigo en común (aunque Murasakibara no puede hablar por Akashi) en la figura de Akashi, supone que puede tratar a Midorima como si fuera un conocido. De cualquier manera, encuentra divertida la manera en que Midorima hace muecas cada vez que Murasakibara lo llama así, una mirada de incomodidad al ser tratado amablemente por él.

–Oye, Mido–chin… ¿Tú juegas _shogi_?

–¿Eh? Oh, sí. Es un juego muy estimulante, en mi opinión.

–¿Eres bueno en eso?

–¿Qué estas tratando de decir, Murasakibara?

–Solamente estoy tratando de decir –dice Murasakibara, frunciendo el ceño un poco. Ahora ya no quiere decir nada, pero Midorima le está prestando su total atención así que puede tirarle a ese idiota cuatro-ojos (un apodo susurrado por Aomine a las espaldas de Midorima) un hueso– que Akashi realmente quiere a alguien con quien jugar shogi pero yo no soy muy bueno y realmente no creo que haya encontrado a alguien contra quien jugar. Eso es todo. Dios.

–Oh –dice Midorima pensativo.

–¿No deberías agradecerme? –pregunta Murasakibara, un poco enojado. Akashi sale antes de que Midorima pueda preguntar por qué y los tres caminan juntos por el corredor.

–Hey, Akashi –dice Midorima–, Murasakibara dice que eres bueno al _shogi_.

Akashi le lanza una mirada afilada a Murasakibara pero el chico más alto del curso mira para otro lado para sacar su paleta sabor crema.

–Sí, eso supongo –dice Akashi lentamente.

–¿Crees que podríamos jugar en alguna ocasión? Yo no diría que soy necesariamente _bueno, _pero creo que podría ofrecerte un desafío.

Murasakibara casi resopla por la manera tan obvia en que Midorima trata de alardear. Que ridículo. Pero Akashi es amable. Por eso es que le gusta a Murasakibara.

–Suena como una buena idea. Pero, estoy un poco ocupado hoy. Quizás después.

Akashi es bueno. Pero Midorima es persistente y, tras días y días de traer el asunto a colación, Akashi finalmente consiente y juega una partida con él durante el recreo.

–Le gané, por supuesto –le cuenta a Murasakibara más tarde–. Pero hubo algunas veces en que pensé que quizás él se estaba imponiendo. Fue interesante.

Sus ojos están brillando. Murasakibara se siente algo feliz por eso.

Midorima aprieta un _umaibo _dentro de las manos de Murasakibara después de su tercer juego con Akashi.

–Gracias –dice fríamente, antes de salir rápidamente.

Murasakibara se lo termina en tres segundos exactos.

[=]

–Puede que me haya equivocado con Midorima –dice Akashi una tarde–. Mientras que su habilidad en el _shogi_ aún deja algo que desear también sabe jugar ajedrez, _go_ y reversi. Su conocimiento de literatura antigua es bastante impresionante. Tiene un maravilloso gusto en música clásica.

–Ya veo –dice Murasakibara haciendo un mohín.

–No te preocupes –le garantiza Akashi–. Tú sigues siendo mi primer amigo aquí.

Murasakibara no está realmente molesto. Sospecha que Akashi no es del tipo de tener muchos amigos, para empezar. Midorima sería su segundo amigo de verdad en Teiko y, en los pocos meses que llevan allí, incluso él ha conseguido unos cuantos amigos más de que los tiene en el club. Mientras tanto, Akashi suele irse a casa inmediatamente después de la práctica de baloncesto y rara vez se le ve en compañía de otra persona que no sean los miembros del equipo.

–Oye –empieza Akashi–, tú tienes un buen conocimiento acerca de las tiendas de golosinas locales, ¿cierto?

–Lo tengo –dice orgullosamente Murasakibara, inflando su pecho– ¿Por? ¿Quieres ir?

–No ahora mismo. Pero ya es primavera, hay más gente alrededor después de la escuela y se pone un poco ruidoso donde usualmente jugamos _shogi_ entonces pensé que sería divertido jugar una partida en otro lugar. Midorima dice que le gusta el _oshiruko_ entonces pensé que al menos podría hacerlo sentir cómodo cuando pierda.

–Eres cruel, Aka–chin.

–¿En serio? De cualquier manera, deseo tu ayuda, Murasakibara. Podemos ir después como agradecimiento, yo invito.

–Eres el mejor, Aka–chin.

[=]

Aun así, cuando Murasakibara de hecho le da la oportunidad de pasar más tiempo con Akashi no significa que Midorima haya olvidado su rencor por Murasakibara.

–Si solo vas a comer –dice Midorima, ligeramente tenso en la sala de música donde Murasakibara cree que le está tratando de dar una serenata a Akashi con una bonita música de piano–, ¿no crees entonces qué quizás deberías ir afuera para que no llenes de boronas todo el lugar? Algunos de estos instrumentos no deberían tener mugre sobre ellos.

–Pero Aka–chin tampoco está haciendo nada –protesta Murasakibara, entre mordiscos de su _dorayaki_.

–Relájate –dice Akashi–. No está haciendo nada malo.

Murasakibara ve a Midorima erizarse ligeramente pero continúa su concierto improvisado.

No es su intención hacer de chaperón (a falta una mejor palabra) pero Murasakibara siempre encuentra convenientemente su lugar entre Akashi y Midorima; aunque en los últimos días Akashi no le dé ya una mirada agradecida. Midorima debería de estar feliz de que Akashi no lo considere una molestia, piensa malhumoradamente Murasakibara. Midorima debería de dejar de cogerla contra él por su frustración sexual. Pero aun así es divertido probar la paciencia de Midorima, después de todo.

Los encuentra una vez, Akashi hablando animadamente de la manera en que lo hacer cuando le cuenta a Murasakibara acerca de algún tema complicado que él no entiende para nada. Midorima está escuchando y concentrándose, pero hay un fantasma de sonrisa en su cara. Debería dejarlos solos pero el bromista en su interior no lo deja.

–Aka–chin –dice arrastrando las palabras, cubriendo y envolviéndose sobre los hombre de Akashi –¿De qué están hablando?

–Hay unos viejos textos que fueron descubiertos recientemente frente a la costa de Kioto y estaba pensando que si realmente contienen el material que creo podría cambiar mucho la manera en que vemos la historia de Japón –dice Akashi excitadamente. Murasakibara dejo de escuchar en la palabra "historia" y se enfoca en mirar a Midorima quien le fulmina con la Mirada.

–¿Te gusta Akashi? –demanda Midorima una vez que Akashi se ha ido para hablar con los representantes de algún periódico sobre el equipo de baloncesto y están solos. Se ve tan serio como siempre. Murasakibara no es alguien que se ponga serio así que no puede entender.

–Por supuesto que me gusta. Aka–chin es mi buen amigo –infla las mejillas Murasakibara mientras mastica _bakauke_–. ¿Por qué? ¿A _ti _te gusta Aka–chin?

Es una pregunta espinosa pero Midorima no cae y no se pone nervioso.

–Sí –dice–. Me gusta.

Tiene la misma intensidad que tiene en la cancha de baloncesto. Murasakibara tampoco puede entender porque está tan concentrado en el baloncesto, entonces lo molesta. Midorima es tan serio. _Sí, me gusta mucho, _gruñen sus ojos desde detrás de sus gafas.

–Waa, Mido–chin es tan aterrador.

Midorima se aparta.

–No debería estar celoso de ti. No importa. Olvídalo.

–No te deberías preocupar por mí –dice Murasakibara–. Deberías preocuparte más acerca de que tú le gustes a Aka–chin también.

–No hables con la boca llena. Nadie puede entenderte.

[=]

Murasakibara visita la casa de Akashi una vez después de la escuela. Hace su mejor esfuerzo para no dejar boronas de Pretz por todos los asientos de cuero del auto de Akashi. Akashi no parece complacido pero, de nuevo, él usualmente camina hasta su casa y sólo tiene el auto porque su padre ha escuchado que iba a traer un amigo a casa. Aun así, Akashi tiene una buena conducta así que aún habla un poco con Murasakibara en la parte de atrás, respondiendo cortantemente las preguntas del conductor cuando le habla. Murasakibara tropieza con la escalinata de adoquines que sube hasta la casa de Akashi cuando un grupo de sirvientes los saluda. Akashi los despacha impaciente.

–Mi padre solo está haciendo esto porque nunca había traído a casa a un amigo –se enfurruña Akashi.

–¿Soy el primer amigo que ha estado en tu casa?

–Sí. Se cuidadoso cuando hables con la boca llena, podrías ahogarte.

–Aww. Mido–chin estará triste.

–¿Por qué dices eso? –Murasakibara parpadea y rápidamente se mete tres palitos de Pretz en la boca. Cuando habla con la boca vacía, la caga. Espera que su masticar distraiga a Akashi, pero Akashi aún está mirándole expectante– ¿A qué te refieres?

No es que esté interesado en proteger a Midorima o algo así pero no quiere ver a Akashi inquieto.

–Bien –dice finalmente, con un Pretz colgando de su boca–, ¿No es Mido–chin tu más grande fan, de cualquier manera? ¿No estaría triste de saber que has decidido hacerme tu primer amigo para traer a casa?

Akashi lo mira antes de echarse a reír.

–Amigo para traer a casa –se ríe entre dientes–. Bien, supongo que pude haberlo invitado pero tenía su lección de piano hoy. No querría interrumpirlas.

–¿Realmente te gusta como Mido–chin toca el piano, Aka–chin?

–Me gusta –sonríe Akashi, con la misma clase afecto que tiene Midorima en sus ojos cuando hablan juntos. Murasakibara suelta su caja de Pretz y cubre sus ojos.

–Ahh, Aka–chin, eres muy radiante

[=]

Murasakibara ve el momento en el que Akashi se da cuenta, _dios mío, lo amo_. Está sentado en el techo con ellos durante su segundo año leyendo una revista de cocina y mascando un dulce _botan_ cuando les echa un vistazo: Midorima hablando solemnemente acerca de algún evento en el exterior y Akashi asiente. Midorima termina su parte y se recuesta, un temblor de sonrisa en sus labios antes de que sonreír abiertamente. Akashi se ve como si alguien le hubiera untado goma de mascar detrás de las orejas. Murasakibara recuerda la pegajosa e incómoda humedad caliente de aquello, cuando su segundo hermano mayor se lo hizo cuando tenía siete. No le gusta mucho su segundo hermano mayor.

–A veces me asusto a mí mismo –dice Akashi cuando están bajando la escalera y Midorima se les adelanta porque tiene trabajo en la biblioteca.

–¿Cómo así? –pregunta Murasakibara.

Akashi sacude su cabeza.

–Solo pensé que deberíamos ser amigos, es todo.

–¿No lo somos?

Akashi le regala una sonrisa irónica.

–Sí, supongo que lo somos.

[=]

Pero a pesar todas las miradas soñadoras que se echan el uno al otro por el resto de su segundo año en la escuela y en su tercer año, Murasakiba no nota ningún avance real en su relación. Midorima no dice una palabra acerca de sus sentimientos, aunque se vuelve progresivamente bueno en esconderlos cuando se vuelve obvio que no irán a la misma secundaria. Akashi perfecciona su porte imperturbable y se vuelve absoluto.

Murasakibara se encoge sobre si mismo y abre otro paquete de _toppo_. Uno de los últimos días de preparatoria, el segundo botón del _gakuran_ de Akashi está perdido y Midorima quita la mirada sin ninguna otra palabra.

–Supongo que disfrute tu compañía –le dice Midorima a Murasakibara después de que Akashi desaparece en el auto familiar hacia Kioto. Se ve herido y con el corazón roto y tiene la misma expresión que Kuroko ha tratado de esconder todo el tiempo en estos días. Murasakibara trata de no poner cara de pocos amigos pero falla. Acepta la mano de Midorima.

–Que molestia –gruñe. Los labios de Midorima se curvan–. Fuiste muy lento, Mido–chin.

–Me disculpo –dice fríamente Midorima. No se está disculpando por lo que realmente debería pero Murasakibara es muy perezoso como para aclararlo. Se encoge de hombros.

[=]

La voz de Akashi pierde su filo y distancia luego de que pierde contra Kuroko. Por supuesto, aún habla educadamente usando el _keigo_ y mantiene los gestos de un chico aristócrata pero, de alguna manera, es más suave. Murasakibara disfruta las conversaciones telefónicas con él. Durante el último año de secundaria Akashi le dice que volverá a Tokio a la universidad. Murasakibara también lo hará, para asistir a la escuela de cocina.

–Deberíamos buscar un lugar los dos –dice Akashi.

Dos semanas desde que se han mudado juntos Murasakibara deja el apartamento para ir a su clase de pastelería y se encuentra con la casera que jala a Midorima.

–Hola, Murasakibara–kun –dice ella–. Solo le estoy mostrando a un posible nuevo inquilino el apartamento sencillo al final del pasillo.

–Entonces es eso –dice Murasakibara.

–Hola, Murasakibara –dice Midorima. Tiene una camisa de vestir y la actitud férrea de un estudiante dedicado. No ha perdido su creencia en ridículas supersticiones como lo prueba la botella naranja brillante de agua que lleva en su mano pero sí ha perdido la torpeza adolecente de la preparatoria. Se para recto, la columna alineada para que, aunque aún use sus estúpidos sacos que producen piquiña, logre verse de alguna manera majestuoso.

–Hola –dice Murasakibara.

–Atsushi –dice Akashi desde la puerta del apartamento mientras saca su cabeza–. Antes de que te vayas recuerda volver con un poco de arroz. Se nos ha acabado.

Murasakibara gira su cabeza para mirar las reacciones de los dos sobre el otro: la voz de Akashi muere en su garganta, sus ojos de abren; la boca de Midorima amenaza con abrirse de par en par por la sorpresa que se recupera rápidamente.

–Akashi –dice.

–¡Así que todos se conocen! –dice alegremente la casera.

–Sí –dice Murasakibara–. Deberías tomar el contrato de arrendamiento de ese apartamento ahora, creo yo.

[=]

Naturalmente Akashi invita a Midorima a cenar una vez que se instala en el complejo de apartamentos. Siendo que Midorima es inútil en la cocina y Akashi solo tiene habilidades de cocina muy básicas, Murasakibara está a cargo de la cena. Mejor así, porque puede ir probando sigilosamente los sabores antes de nadie. Mantiene dulces Calpis en la repisa durante el tiempo en que espera que la carne se cocine.

–¿Estas atendiendo a la Universidad de T? –dice Midorima– ¿Qué departamento?

Están sentados juntos en la mesa, Akashi en un lado y Midorima justo al lado de la esquina. De alguna manera eso irrita a Murasakibara. Midorima siempre ha sido un hablante de tipo gestual y sus manos siempre parecen extrañar la trayectoria de las de Akashi.

–Oficialmente, negocios. Pero he pasado la mayor parte de mi tiempo en el departamento de literatura francesa del siglo XVIII.

–¿En serio? No es raro entonces que no nos hayamos encontrado. No parece que te pases por el departamento de biología, ¿verdad?

Akashi le ofrece una media sonrisa.

–Supongo que ya tengo una excusa, ¿no crees?

Midorima se ve muy satisfecho de sí mismo y se encuentra con los ojos de Murasakibara. Su humor se agría al instante.

–Veo que ahora estás viviendo con Murasakibara. Ustedes dos eran muy cercanos.

–Eso supongo. De haber sabido que vendrías a esta área –Mursakibara ve como las manos de Midorima tiemblan–… entonces habría sugerido que viviéramos todos juntos.

Murasakibara le da un golpe en la frente a Midorima con un dulce Calpis en respuesta al entrecejo fruncido que recibe.

La cena es una reunión muy placentera incluso con las veces en que Midorima lo pateo debajo de la mesa. Akashi parece muy feliz y por un momento casi parece que hubieran vuelto a la escuela preparatoria. Midorima halaga envidiosamente su comida. Murasakibara mastica su carne y alza las cejas.

Akashi acompaña a Midorima hasta la puerta mientras Murasakibara deja los platos sucios en la mesa y se extiende en el sofá para ver televisión.

–Fue bueno verte de nuevo –dice Akashi, apoyándose en el marco de la puerta, los brazos cruzados–. Deberíamos cenar juntos en alguna ocasión.

–Uh –dice Midorima con toda su educación y Murasakibara puede escucharlo tragar saliva desde la puerta–. Sí. Eso estaría bien.

–Aka–chin, estás sonriendo mucho –dice Murasakibara luego de que Akashi cierra la puerta y empieza a limpiar la mesa.

–¿Lo estoy? –la cara de Akashi retorna a su usual expresión observadora y limpia antes de que la sonrisa cosquilleé a través de sus labios– No sé qué me ha pasado. Pero ha sido bueno tener a un viejo amigo de vuelta, ¿No crees, Atsushi?

–Hmph –gruñé Murasakibara.

[=]

–¿Akashi no está? –pregunta Midorima en la puerta.

–¿No acabo de decir eso, Mido–chin? ¿Acaso estás perdiendo audición ahora que estas poniéndote viejo?

–No hay razón para ser grosero conmigo, Murasakibara –frunce el ceño Midorima–. Me dijo que se reuniría conmigo para almorzar hoy. Es extraño.

–Ya te dije, su padre le ha llamado a la casa para alguna cosa. Me ha dicho que te pida disculpas por faltar a su cita –Midorima salta a la palabra "cita". Murasakibara observa con una alegría llena de maldad como Midorima se retuerce.

–No es algo así –insiste incómodamente Midorima.

–Eso supuse –dice Murasakibara.

Midorima recupera el ceño fruncido con más fuerza.

–Tú eres muy cercano con Akashi, ¿no? –pregunta, un tono algo acusador en su voz– Estas viviendo con él ahora.

–Sep, lo soy –dice Murasakibara, regocijándose, provocándolo–. ¿Estás celoso?

Reconoce la mirada en la cara de Midorima.

–Sí, lo estoy –dice Midorima, un poco demasiado alto y se sonroja un poco por eso– ¿Estás satisfecho?

–No –dice Murasakibara, su cara oscureciéndose–. Ya te lo dije. Fuiste muy lento, ¿recuerdas? Es _tu _culpa, Mido–chin, no me culpes a mí.

Midorima lo mira. Murasakibara lo mira de vuelta. Súbitamente Midorima se sonroja de un rojo brillante.

–Siempre lo supiste, ¿cierto?

–No soy estúpido –gruñe Murasakibara–. Solo tú pensaste que lo era.

Midorima cambia su peso en sus pies. Murasakibara estira los hombros, ha estado demasiado tiempo doblado viendo la masa del pastel levantarse.

–Lo siento –dice discretamente Midorima después de un rato–. Fue mi error. Estaba equivocado.

–¿Ahora qué vas a hacer acerca de eso?

–No lo sé –por primera vez Murasakibara piensa que Midorima lo mira finalmente como a un igual–. ¿Crees que tenga oportunidad?

–No soy Aka–chin.

–Es correcto –dice Midorima, algo que Murasakibara nunca pensó que fuera a escuchar de su boca. Midorima suspira y se pasa una mano por entre el cabello, alborotándolo y desordenando cada cabello limpiamente peinado–. Soy un tonto, ¿cierto? Todo este tiempo estaba furioso contigo y resulta que tú siempre lo supiste.

–Siento haberles aguado su fiesta de dos –dice Murasakibara–. Excepto que no lo siento porque tú eras la tercera rueda para empezar.

Midorima suspira de nuevo.

–Lo merezco, supongo.

–A Aka–chin le gusta la orquesta –dice Murasakibara–. Y la comida francesa.

Midorima abre la boca y se aclara la garganta.

–Ah… gracias. Lo recordaré.

–Más te vale o no eres tan inteligente después de todo.

[=]

Murasakibara vuelve una tarde con harina debajo de las uñas para encontrarse con Akashi acicalándose en el baño.

–Ah, está noche no estaré en casa para cenar –llama cuando Murasakibara pasa de largo para lanzar sus cosas en su cuarto antes de lavarse las manos– Midorima me invito a una cena y a un show.

–Que bien –dice Murasakibara– ¿Qué show?

–Hay una orquesta que está de gira en la ciudad. He escuchado que sus presentaciones son excelentes.

Akashi sale del baño, cabello limpiamente peinado hacia atrás, traje elegantemente prensado.

–Te ves bien, Aka–chin.

–Gracias.

–¿Volverás después de la cena?

Akashi le lanza una mirada afilada.

–¿A qué te refieres con eso?

–Estoy preguntando si volverás para el postre porque haré _daifuku_. ¿A qué crees que me refería? –se enfurruña Murasakibara, apretando sus dientes como si estuviera ofendido. Por un momento, Akashi parece desconcertado. Se recupera limpiamente.

–Lo siento, pero no creo que alcance a llegar a tiempo. ¿Podrías dejarme algunos? No me gustaría que te los comieras todos, podrías ahogarte con ellos si no estoy alrededor.

–Que malo, Aka–chin –Akashi se ríe en lo que toma sus llaves y se dirige a la puerta–. Divierte en tu cita.

–¿Disculpa?

–Dije, que no estés afuera hasta muy tarde.

–Oh –Murasakibara pretende que no ve a Akashi flaquear, una mano a medio camino hacia su boca–. Bien. Volveré.

[=]

Murasakibara no lo escucha llegar a la casa, pero cuando camina sigilosamente hacía cocina a las nueve y cuarenta y cinco, furioso con la alarma del reloj y con el sol y con el mundo, el café ya ha sido preparado y Akashi está sentado en la mesa de la cocina con una taza de café medio llena y una mirada descorazonada en su cara. Es seguro que durmió porque su cabello está desordenado y lleva una camiseta casual y pantalones sueltos, cosas que Akashi nunca usaría afuera. Murasakiba empieza a hacer pancakes rápidamente. Planea echarle una manotada de chips de chocolate para él, recordándose hacer una tanda limpia para Akashi con mantequilla de manzana y miel de maple.

–¿Cuántos pancakes, Aka–chin?

–Midorima me besó ayer.

Murasakibara levanta su espátula en el aire en una sorpresa burlona.

–¿Eh? –dice– ¿Te besó?

–Sí –Akashi mira fijamente su café como si fuera una bola de cristal para leer el futuro– Justo afuera de la puerta. Fuimos a escuchar a la orquesta y tuvimos una linda cena y me llevo a casa y me beso en el umbral de la puerta.

–Eh –dice Murasakibara alargándolo con voz chillona de chica de preparatoria– ¿No querías que lo hiciera?

Akashia le da una mirada corta, exasperada.

–Por favor no te burles de mí, Atsushi.

–Lo siento, Aka–chin. ¿Cuántos pancakes?

–Tres son suficientes. No es que me disgustara o algo así, excepto…–toma un sorbo de café negro de su mug y Murasakibara toma la olleta para llenarla de nuevo y salvarse de cafeína tibia– fue como si fuera un negocio y luego de eso volvimos a su apartamento y eso fue todo.

Murasakibara podía verlo en su cabeza: Midorima parando en su vestíbulo esperando a que Akashi fuera a su puerta; Akashi sentado al lado del zapatero en la puerta esperando que tocaran. Saca la mantequilla de manzana y la miel de maple.

–Pensé que era solo una tontería hormonal de adolecente caprichoso, pero perder sueño por eso significa que es más que eso.

–Tus pancakes están listos –dice alegremente Murasakibara, poniendo un plato con tres esponjosos y dorados círculos frente a él.

–Ya han pasado cinco años –dice Akashi parándose súbitamente haciendo ondas en la miel de maple. Empuja la silla y sale dando zancadas, casi corriendo, hacia la puerta, abriéndola y dejándola entreabierta y Murasakibara puede escucharlo golpear en la puerta de Midorima algunas puertas más al fondo.

–Shintarou –empieza Akashi y Murasakibara no escucha más y frunce el ceño.

Los pancakes se van a enfriar. Se los come él. No tienen sabor y están secos sin chips de chocolates.

Se promete hacer que Akashi lo saque por _kakigori _como pago.

[=]

El final de Murasakibara es una ceremonia del té y puede invitar a dos acompañantes. Naturalmente lleva a su mejor amigo Akashi y a su vecino Midorima. Le sirve a Akashi _akumaki_ y a Midorima _oshiruko_. Su nota no está determinada por la opinión de sus acompañantes acerca de la comida así que no está del todo molesto cuando Midorima hace un espectáculo para cambiar su _wagashi_ con Akashi insistiendo que deberían compartir el amargo dulce. Aun así, es irritante ver a Akashi mirar lleno de afecto a Midorima y a Midorima hacer lo mejor posible para no ocultar como sus labios se tuercen ante el amargor del _akumaki_. Es un evento público, no una cena romántica entre recién casados.

–Paren –se queja Murasakibara y obtiene unos cuantos puntos menos por una pobre presentación.

Salen por _taiyaki_ para celebrar los excelentes comentarios que le han hecho a Murasakibara. Murasakibara pide uno con crema y uno con chocolate y uno con frijoles _azuki_ y otro con chocolate. Akashi pide uno sin nada y le ofrece un mordisco a Midorima cuando cree que Murasakibara no está mirando.

–Entonces… ¿Ustedes ya lo están haciendo? –pregunta Murasakibara para descolocarlos, la boca medio llena de delicioso pan. Obtiene los resultados esperados: Akashi aprieta su _taiyaki_ en las manos y la pasta de la mitad sale por el tope y Midorima se atora pesadamente a pesar de no tener nada en la boca. Conversan con miradas mientras Murasakibara se aspira uno de sus _taiyakis_ de chocolate.

–Nosotros hemos…–empieza Midorima, Akashi se lleva el _taiyaki _a la boca, el papel alrededor de su cara cubriendo pobremente el rojo de sus mejillas– nosotros hemos decidido… nuestra… relación aún no ha progresado tan… ah, lejos.

–Hmm –dice Murasakibara con la boca llena.

–Nos traeré bebidas –ofrece Akashi y se aleja con brío, sofisticado y calmo con las orejas rosadas.

Midorima está parado incómodamente cerca de Murasakibara, quien se traga su _taiyaki_ de crema.

–Nee, Mido–chin –murmura Murasakibara, boronas saliendo de su boca. Midorima pobremente esconde su mirada de disgusto, pero Murasakibara considera que es una buena cosa que al menos trate–. Una cosa acerca de Aka–chin. A él realmente le gusta que lo aten y lo venden.

–¡¿Cómo es posible que tú sepas eso…?! –farfulla Midorima.

–He visto su colección de videos sucios –dice Murasakibara–. Muchos tienen chicos con gafas en ellos.

Midorima ni siquiera se molesta en mantener una expresión indolente. Se ve asustando con una combinación de orgullo y vergüenza en la cara.

–Pero… ah… bien… eso… eso es un poco…

–Está bien, Mido–chin. Aka–chin no es una virgen. Puedes ser duro.

–Para, por favor, Murasakibara, eso no es adecuado, ah, yo… por favor…

–Solo recuérdalo, ¿Vale? No lo diré de nuevo.

–Me hizo las cosas más _sucias _–jadea Akashi unos cuantos días después cuando Murasakibara saluda a Akashi, que llega a casa después del atardecer, con puerco _nikuman_ después de que Akashi corra a cambiarse de ropa que Murasakibara recuerda verlo usándola la noche pasada. Murasakibara nota una marca tenue en la muñeca de Akashi–. No te aburriré con los detalles, pero puedo decir que Shintarou es maravilloso con sus manos y sabe aprovechar su lengua.

–¡Ugh, asco, Aka–chin! –se queja Murasakibara, apretando sus manos fuertemente contra sus oídos. Akashi se ríe titubeando y toma un _nikuman_.

–Tambien me dijo que te dijera que se dará crédito cuando el crédito haya vencido –dice Akashi luego de un momento– ¿Le dijiste algo acerca de esto?

–No sé de qué estas hablando –insiste Murasakibara.

[=]

–¿Recuerdas lo que me dijiste una vez, Mido–chin? –pregunta Murasakibara.

–¿Qué?

–Dijiste "dos son compañía, tres son multitud" y luego me diste una mirada aterradora.

–Shintarou, ¿Cuándo hiciste eso? Eso es terriblemente cruel de tu parte.

–¡Fue en la preparatoria! Era joven y tonto en esa época.

–Solo una de esas ya no es verdad, Mido–chin.

Midorima lo mira por sobre la cabeza de Akashi que esta entre ellos en el tren. Su cara no tiene el desprecio que tenía en la preparatoria, solo exasperación y súplica. Akashi se ríe silenciosamente para sí mismo, jorobado sobre su smartphone en discusiones de negocios con su padre. Murasakibara vuelve a revisar la pesada bolsa de verduras entre sus pies y suspira.

–Ahora que tienes lo que querías no necesitas odiarme más.

–¡Shintarou! Eso es terrible.

–Me retracto de todos los buenos sentimientos que tenía para ti, Murasakibara. Claramente estaba equivocado.

–Incluso si te estas besuqueando con Aka–chin no dudaré en aplastarte –Murasakibara resuella condescendientemente.

–Silencio, los dos. Resulta que me gustan las multitudes, así que todo está perfecto. Ahora, dejen de discutir: la tienda de Atsushi va a abrir mañana y no queremos empezar una aventura de negocios con sentimientos negativos, ¿me equivoco?

–Mido–chin sí que te ha atrapado…

Pero, aun así, Murasakibara lo deja estar y abre un paquete de Pocky. No tiene tiempo para preocuparse por algún irrelevante drama romántico de sus amigos más cercanos. Tiene una tienda de dulces que manejar. Los dulces son la justicia, después de todo...

**N.d.T: Verdaderamente ha sido un placer traducir este fic de Canadino. Si podéis leer inglés recomiendo a ojos cerrados su profile. Este no es su único fic de Kuroko no Basket, y todos tienen una calidad maravillosa. Agradecimientos de Canadino por permitirme traducirla.**


End file.
